


PWP Bin

by Miireng



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?, sometimes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miireng/pseuds/Miireng
Summary: Just a place to dump my smut... feel free to criticise, I don't even know why I'm posting this.





	1. Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne

Bruce stared him down, his hands on the smooth skin of Clark's thighs. Said man was panting nearly delirious with want.

  


"Bruce,"Clark whimpered, bucking desperately towards Bruce but he wasn't budging. His other hand was holding Clark down by the hips and no amount of bucking can push him off. It was maddening. It was excruciating. Clark closed his eyes, tears pooling in them and Bruce was still above him, straddling him but never touching his most intimate place.

  


"Clark," Bruce's deep, smooth voice slid over Clark's hypersensitive body like dark chocolate. The other man was smirking, smug at the sight of Clark begging to be taken, to be filled. His body was peppered with marks, and they brand him. Every little moan he made was music on Bruce's ears.

  


"Bruce, p-please," Clark panted, "please let me.... p-please..." He said haltingly, still moving desperately to the teasing movements of Bruce fingers on his thigh-high black silk stockings.

  


"'Please' what, Clark?" Bruce asked all the while his hands crept towards Clarks bulging cock, barely covered by his matching silk boxers. When his hand reached its destination, Bruce palmed the other man's bulge teasingly, softly as if to caress. Abruptly, he harshly thumbed Clark's slit, and delighted at the hissing moan the other male gave, nearly crying for release.

  


"Bruce, I want it! I-I want it!" He begged with fire in his eyes. Bruce laughed.

  


"Well, what if I say no?" Bruce said, half joking half not. Clark's eyes widened. "You were the one who suddenly traipsed into my office while I was working, weren't you?" He said as his hand settled down to fondle Clark's right nipple.

  


"I-" Clark gasped, "I w-wanted you t-to-" he keened and arched upward, "remove the c-cock r-ring--" He sobbed and twitched, "I--" Clark sobbed harder in frustrated pleasure.

  


Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "Why should I remove the cock ring? Have you been good?" He asked as he caressed Clark's side.

  


"N-no..." Clark answered, feeling ashamed. "I s-seduced you..."

  


"That's right. But I suppose we can excuse that behaviour." He said and Clark's eyes opened in shock. "You were good, Clark... And I'm feeling generous today." He said before swooping downward and nosing Clarks inner thigh. He licked and kissed gently before grasping the stocking with his teeth, pulling slowly down. Clark whimpered but stayed still, sensing that he should play safe. Bruce let off the other stocking and stared at Clark as he bent the other leg and sweetly kissed the inside of Clark's thigh.

  


His eyes smoldered Clark's and he didn't let up as he remove the other stocking with a patience betrayed by the peeking of his cock from within his boxers. "This should teach you to behave better, my sweet." He said before going for the kill.

  



	2. Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is frustrated. Again. He decides to let off some steam.

Thanatos Club, the premier club of Wizarding Britain, home to the country's most debauched and intense clientele, was Blaise's top places to escape to. What he escapes from, you ask? Well, he was escaping from his mother, Estella Zabini or otherwise known as the Black Widow.

  


His mother was known to change lovers the way people change their clothing and was never known to keep them long. Blaise absolutely despised it after having known no real father and no stable family to come home to.

  


"Blaise, my dear son, meet Henderson Thorne," Estella, my mum, said, "my beau." I smiled politely, barely restraining the urge to scowl as he perused his new soon-to-be stepfather and said man's dark look towards him. He hated this. Hated the way his mother's lovers would view him as a hindrance and a burden. Hated how his mother changed lovers faster than should be appropriate. But he tolerated them. He tolerated them because he loved his mother.

  


He sneered as the man faded from sight, a dot in the horizon and Blaise turned on his heel. Damn, another day turned sour. He agitatedly tousled his hair and snarled. I need a break.

  


He spun on his heel and apparated into Thanatos Club and barely flashed his I. D. at the bouncer before he was winding his way through the immense crowd.

  


The sound was deafening and the smells were a mixture of sweat, sex, musk, alcohol, and exotic perfume, all of which made a cocktail of virile ambience. Blaise breathed in and exhaled. This was what he needed to forget the fucked up life he had. A mother who was never content with one lover and killing them afterwards, evenings of sex and no love, never love, and more strings unattached. Easy, uncomplicated, fast and messy.

  


He sat on the plush velvet stool and braced his forearms on the raised tabletop. The bartender went towards him and smiled.

  


"Back again, eh? The usual?" The bartender, Christophe asked. Blaise shook his head.

  


"No, I need something stronger." The bartender whistled but muttered an affirmative.

  


"Rough night, huh?" Blaise stayed silent and gazed at the crush of sibilant bodies mixing together, sweaty bodies and gyrating hips swinging in time to the beat. The slide of glass on wood roused him from his pensiveness and he turned his gaze into his glass.

  


"Thanks." Blaise said whilst slipping 50 galleons onto the table and the bartender returned it with a nod even as he placed the money into the cash register. Blaise returned to crowd-gazing, sipping on his drink and getting steadily drunker by the minute; refilling his glass all the while.

  


Some time later, his vision blurred and everything seemed to dance alike in a storm, swinging like a pendulum and Blaise clutched his mouth. He groaned and slumped forward on the table. Abruptly, a slim hand lay itself on his forearm and he blinked owlishly.

  


"Who're you?" He slurred out as he stared at the blurry red haze in his vision. The woman laughed, husky and deep, and Blaise perked up. A shiver went down his spine and he raised his arm from his face slowly before inching his face closer to the red figure. His hand approached the figure's torso and he felt soft, extravagant fur of a coat.

  


He inhaled and caught a whiff of her scent. Rosemary and vanilla with undertones of Pine and cedar. He moaned and nosed the woman's neck, content and delighted.

  


"Ginny...." He whispered dazedly. Unnoticed to him, the figure stiffened but he carried on until she relaxed again and drew her arms on his broad shoulders.

  


"Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?" She said and they were suddenly in motion, crashing and undulating. They had portkeyed and Blaise collapsed, feeling nauseous and most likely to vomit his guts out.

  


He felt the tell-tale signs of a mild sobering spell on his person and he breathed out as his head ache passed a little.

  


Abruptly, the lights turned off until all he could see was illuminated by the effervescence of the moon. Blaise sat still as he perused the womans figure. It was lush and robust, her colouring as vibrant as he could see in the dark.

  


He heard the shift of fabric and the sound of it falling onto the ground with a thump. Blaise felt around until hands grasped his and he was led to a bed, and being straddled, felt the wetness of the female core on his intimate area.

  


He gasped as the woman rolled his hips onto his. She moaned slightly, bracing herself against him and rolling her hips several more times. Blaise closed his eyes and panted as he felt the contact of his clothed cock interact with her dripping sex in a mockery of a sexual position. Suddenly, he was struck with an intense desire to dominate her, to seize her arms and plow into her as would a violently virile man. Blaise wound his arms around her and trailed his hand from her nape to the juction of her arse. She shivered and gasped as he tantalizingly ran his finger up and down the cleft of her arse, putting a little pressure and resigning. It was driving her mad with wanting.

  


His lips trailed a fire from her jaw and her cheeks, sucking and leaving marks on her neck and using his other hand to tweak her nipple. He sucked the other one, making love to her chest, and making lewd sucking sounds.

  


"Haahh... hhnggg.... Bla-a-iissee..." She moaned and squirmed as he groped her right arse cleft. Slightly, he grasped her hips and helped her grinding onto him. It intensified the motion and the feeling of pleasure increased as they grinded, ground into each other like no tomorrow.

  


But there was still barriers. The woman, as he had observed by trailing his hands all over her body, was still clothed in lingerie, lacy, racy, and scandalous lingerie barely covering her arse, and her chest. It showed her dusky nipples through the mesh-like fabric of her brassiere as well as the plumpness of her chest.

  


"Blaise... mmnngg.." The woman panted and something niggled in the man's mind but he pushed it aside, eager to get inside her and to own her.

  


Blaise bit and suckled on the lobe of her ear and she sucked a harsh breath. Blaise moaned, sending vibrations through her ear and she arched her neck submissively. Slowly, Blaise kissed her neck. His tongue peeked out and he suckled on her neck, leaving a mark.

  


The woman grasped his head and pulled it, making Blaise hiss in pain and pleasure. She panted into his ear, and said, "Own me. Brand me. Make me yourssss - hhaahhh -" Blaise lifted her up with one hand and wrestled his underwear off with the other. His erection sprung out and Blaise blew a sigh of relief. From his wand holder, he whipped out his wand and casted a spell of contraceptive on and her. He was still drunk, but not drunk enough to make him unaware of what he should do.

  


The night grew more intense and in the morning, all he could remember of her was the racy lingerie strung at the end of the bed and the scent of herself on the pillows.

  



	3. Fred Weasley/Harry Potter/George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...

Harry stared bemused at the twins as they comically kneeled before him with both their arms raised in a 'presenting' pose. He huffed and fought not to smile as the twin gave him identical pouts.

  


"Harry darling," Fred purred.

  


"Please do accept our proposal," George implored with a seductive smile.

  


"We promise to treat you excellently and bestow upon you the greatest amount of pleasure as much as we can, make you happy and love you till the end of our days," They said in unison and watched as Harry's face grew more flush the further they spoke.

  


Fred chuckled. Harry looked as though he wanted to become a tomato with how red he looked. He looked at George and noticed the smile on his face, no doubt thinking about how adorable Harry looked.

  


Harry bit his lips and Fred watched the motion, mesmerized and just a bit turned on. Well, quite a lot turned on actually.

  


"I-I, w-well, that is -," Harry stuttered before once again glancing at each of their expectant faces. He sighed and wringed his hands.

  


"Are you sure you want me?" He asked and at the twins' indignant looks, he quickly reiterated, "I mean, I know I look okay, but surely, maybe you could do better? We could put this behind us and stay as friends, yeah?" As Harry asked, his small voice became surer and surer, eyes becoming more determined and shoulders shrugging by the end of his question.

  


Fred and George momentarily glanced at the other before staring at Harry. "You are all we could ever want Harry. There's no one better than you," Harry opened his mouth but closed it at their intense look, "and we don't want to stay as friends," George said as his arm moved to encircle Harry.

  


Fred nodded and held Harry's hands in his own. "So please, give us a chance," He glanced at George, "we've been waiting for this for a long time, Harry darling," He said with a soft smile, so removed from their usual mischievousness.

  


Harry observed them both. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of George's arm around him seep through the thick material of his dark green key sweater. The circular motions of Fred's thumbs on his the back of his hands were also comforting and warm, sweet and patient. But, more than that, he remembered the times they hanged out with each other during and after Hogwarts. He remembered the endless laughter and warmth, the trust and comfort they offered on cold and frustrating days, the way they'd ask him about his troubles and just listen to him the way that Hermione and Ron sometimes didn't. With them, he felt comfortable and warm. He felt safe. Harry exhaled shakily as another blush crept onto his face and who knows where else. He admitted, if only to himself, that he wouldn't mind if they became something more. Like lovers.

  


Harry opened his eyes and shifted so that he stood strong and determined. The twins disentangled from him and he felt a twinge of disappointment. He shook it off and sweetly smiled at them.

  


"Alright," Harry began. Fred and George leaned closer in anticipation, "let's do it. I accept your proposal." Blushing, Harry stared determined at them.

  


The twins looked at each other before crushing Harry in an embrace. The younger man 'oofed' and stilled for a second before raising his arms to encircle them as well, and laying his face on George's chest with a happy smile.

  


.

  


Two months passed as Harry and the twins became an item. However, due to the circumstances, they were all busy with their jobs and their lives. The twins were busy with their shop and refilling their stocks as fast as they could while customers emptied their shelves faster than the two men could blink. Harry had just finished his studies to be a healer and muggle doctor. Currently, he was reviewing for the last exam of his masterals and he couldn't wait to receive his diploma.

  


And yet, Harry looked towards the twins as they sat down for dinner. They were wearing the matching key sweaters as his own, which he currently wore, in dark green. Same as his, there were twin stripes on the collarbone and chest area of the key sweaters. They sweaters fit nicely on their chests. Harry blushed, perhaps too finely.

  


"Harrikins,"

  


"What are you blushing and smiling about,"

  


"should we be jealous,"

  


"or rather chuffed, darling dear?" They finished in unison whilst wiggling their brows obscenely at Harry.

  


Said man laughed and grinned. "I'd suppose its the latter, really," Harry smiled coyly with a flutter of his lashes then snickered as he imagined how he looked while doing it. The twins laughed and gave him mock intense looks.

  


"Well," Fred purred and leaned towards Harry.

  


"what were you thinking that was so stimulating, dear Harry?" George leaned back and smirked at the smaller man.

  


He would not back down. Harry chuckled and twirled a piece of carbonara around his fork before slowly, oh so slowly, he brought it up to his mouth and sucked it. Pasta and all. He moaned quietly at the explosion of tastes on his tongue. And opened his eyes -when did he close them? - and stared at them with hooded eyes. The twins' eyes widened and they swallowed roughly.

  


Somehow, during Harry's little show, the intensity in their eyes became real and they felt their jeans growing tighter by the minute as Harry looked at them with lust-ridden and hooded eyes.

  


"Harry," George breathed out.

  


"Damn," Fred whispered as he brought his right hand closer to the bulge in his pants and harshly palmed it. His hips twitched upward and he moaned through gritted teeth, watching as Harry seductively ate more pasta. Damn, he never would've thought that eating pasta would be so sexy. 

  


Harry flushed darker at the stares the twins gave him. It filled him with heat and without further ado, he sucked harder at the pasta on his fork and licked it excrutiatingly slow. He watched them through hooded eyes and noticed as Fred palmed himself and George continued to stare at him, transfixed and panting lightly. Harry brought the fork inside his mouth and opened it, twirling and lavishing the fork with plentiful of saliva, moaning all the while.

  


"Fuck, I can't handle this anymore," George declared and shot off his seat before rushing towards Harry and lifting him up. He shifted Harry so that the man's legs encircled his hips and grinded on him. Hard.

  


Harry's eyes widened and he abruptly dropped the fork. He let out a choked moan as George fondled his ass and thrusted against him, making him jump and arch his back with a gasp.

  


Accidentally, Fred harshly grasped his bulge with a swear and his hips kept twitching forward, humping onto his hand. He braced an arm on the table and watched with hazy eyes as his brother thrusted against Harry while still clothed. He bit his lips and panted harshly, blinking erratically and hands palming at an insane speed. His finger got caught on the zipper and he swore, "Fuck!" and hurriedly released his cock from the confines of the jeans. He panted as he manically stripped himself of his boxers and moaned as his cock hit open air; sprung out, hard and leaking madly.

  


Fred groaned as the pleasure became so intense as to feel painful and he continued to watch as George lay Harry on the coffee table.

  


George quickly stripped them off their jeans and grinded on the smaller man with their boxers and sweaters still on. "George - aahngg," Harry moaned as his back arched and his hands gripped the ends of the coffee table, "boxers - mmnggg! The boxers - George," Harry gasped out and George did as Harry ordered and stripped them of their boxers.

  


George leaned on Harry, nestling his face on the man's neck. He panted, hard and wanting, as their cocks brushed against each other.

  


Harry did the same and leaned upward, "George," Harry whispered, "please, fuck me," The older man moaned on Harry's neck and bit it causing the green eyed man to gasp in pleasure. George licked the bite and silently casted the lubricating and contraceptive charm.

  


Harry moaned at the cool feeling of being lubricated. He felt the gooey liquid slowly seep out of him and he murmured, "George,"

  


Said man nodded and quickly positioned himself on Harry's entrance. He eased in and was suckled in. Harry was still loose from last night, George moaned in appreciation and buried himself balls-deep with a grunt.

  


Harry gave a choked moan as George entered him in one thrust. He shifted and encircled his arms around George's shoulders before clenching his asshole around the man's cock.

  


George moaned and tightened his grasp on Harry's hips before pulling out and pushing in with terrifying speed.

  


Fred watched as his brother and lover fucked Harry fast and hard, his hands pumping to the rhythm of George's thrusts and Harry's moans. He watched as George licked a tantalizing line from Harry's jaw to his nipple, tweaking the other one and licking simultaneously. Harry moaned in varying pitches as George hit all his sweet spots and sucked all the right places, aiming just right and making stars explode in his eyes.

  


Fred pumped harder at the sight of George and Harry intertwined so closely and making the sweetest sounds of 'shlick schlick' and 'aahhs' and 'oohhs', yelling in synch and thrusting rhythmically towards each other, movements quick and hard, bodies connecting.

  


Harry grasped George's face and leaned upward, kissing him intensely. George reciprocated and they fought, tongue on tongue, licking and sucking. Harry moaned as George's unoccupied hand, the one not holding his hips, fondled his balls and pumped his cock simultaneously. The pressure of his hand was perfect and his thrusting even more so. Harry could barely take it, the pleasure he felt as George thrusted into him was divine and his pumping hand drove him even more insane. He stiffened and his balls contracted, "George -!" The world around Harry shattered as he came onto his lover's hand and his moan was swallowed by George into a kiss even as the older man thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster, fucking his prostrate and driving him into a sweeter orgasm.

  


George's thrusting eventually became erratic and his hands moved to tightly grip Harry's hips. He gasped, "Harry-!" as he came, he gave one last hard thrust and Harry arched with a yell, cumming again. They slumped, tired and sated as their cum dripped onto the expensive carpet of their apartment and their coffee table.

  


As they were lazily exchanging kisses, they heard a cough and they turned their heads at the same time. Their eyes widened as they looked at Fred's lustful eyes and cum-splattered stomach and thighs. The other, neglected twin growled and smirked at their growing expression of nervousness.

  


"I'm not done yet, you little shites." With that, Fred casted the lubricating and contraceptive charm before he positioned himself behind George and entered in one swift strike. It was going to be a long night.

  



	4. Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really made me laugh and want to hide in a hole somewhere.

She stood near the door with her hands on the knob. Her hand was sweating and her face flushed like mad. Her breath was unsteady and her eyes were swivelling back and forth through the corridors.

  


Yeah, it wasn't obvious that she was up to something more than just a little... forbidden. She gulped then steeled herself. She breathed in and out, closing her eyes.

  


She reopened her eyes and clenched her knuckles. Knocking on the door once, she turned the knob and peeked in.

  


"Draco?" She asked uncertainly.

  


"Hermione," Draco said with a relieved grin, "you're here, you're actually here..." He said as he came closer, his eyes tearing up slightly, "Merlin, I can't believe it... I missed you so much..." He said as he buried his face into her hair and clutched her close.

  


Hermione closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall."I-I missed you too, Draco.." She said as her arms came to rest upon his back. She held him tight as he did on her. "How - how did you escape?" Hermione asked when they separated.

  


Draco laughed a little, his hands on her face and trembling near unnoticeably. "Snape -he -he saved me... he helped me get to you.. 'Mione -!!! He - He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.. He's a monster!" Draco sobbed and Hermione held him close, laying his head on her shoulders and caressed his back soothingly. Any other day, she would try to tease him about his manners and drive him nuts... but today was not that day. She frowned and lay her head against his.

  


Sometime later, Draco quietened and stilled. Hermione sighed and was about to let go of him when, suddenly, she felt a flinty object against her. Hermione blushed and hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking of.

  


"Draco... Your wand is poking me, could you take it out for a bit?" She asked and willed her blush to fade, remaining still as Draco slowly got off her.

  


She glanced at his face and she noticed that his face was just as red as hers. Hermione coughed and averted her gaze.

  


"Honestly, Draco," Hermione tutted, steadily becoming redder and redder as Draco remained straddling her - and when did that happen?! - and Hermione swallowed harshly when Draco began rocking on her.

  


"Draco? What-?" Draco shushed her with a kiss, his hands coming up to cradle her face. Hermione gasped and Draco slipped his tongue inside her, sucking and wrestling with the slick little muscle.

  


"Haahh.... Draco - aahh! Aahnggg-!!!" She moaned and gasped his name as he rolled his hips into hers. The motions caused his clothed cock to graze her core.

  


She shivered as Draco lifted her leg up, the tips of his fingers cold and his palm warm. A stark difference.

  


"Hermione?" Draco asked, slightly worried as she continued staring at their joined hands. She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing." She said breathlessly before giving a mischievous smirk.

  


Abruptly, his cock met cold air as Hermione strip him of his clothes. Draco hissed then laughed, "You minx." Suddenly, they were kissing and Hermione braced herself against the table. It dug into her back and Draco lifted her up, setting her on the table.

  


He stared at her and Hermione blushed, sending him a questioning look. He smiled. "You're beautiful. I'm so lucky." He said in an awed and wondering voice. Hermione leaned towards him and they kissed. She moaned as their intimate parts grazed each other and they parted as Draco cast a contraceptive spell on her as well as a condom spell.

  


Slowly, Draco pushed into her and Hermione stiffened. After a while, she relaxed and said, "Move..." Draco complied and soon they set a harsh pace. The length of their separation and the sheer amount of wanting that had built up due to it made them frustrated beyond belief. It made their desire escalate and then they were fucking like animals.

  


Hermione was squirming desperately, moaning and gasping his name, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Draco was the same, grunting and biting every single part of her that he could reach even as he thrusted onto her with such force as to nearly break the table.

  


Hermione keened. "Dr-dracooo-- I-I'm c-close -- I-I--" She babbled incoherently, grasping for gis face and kissing sloppily as the peak of their climaxes approached. Draco panted shakily, holding onto her legs tightly and said, "Come with me, Hermione--- Aaagggggghhhhh--!!!" They came and white hot pleasure exploded behind their closed lids. They clutched each otheir tightly as they rode their orgasm, thrusting wildly and moaning loudly.

  


Once the high died down, they lay upon the desk and panted. The glanced at each other and blushed. Damn, were they horny.


	5. Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short. Sorry ;;

Izuku whimpered as he stared at Bakugou and Todoroki. He was sat on the bed, bare and flushed, his cock swollen and heavily leaking precum. He panted as Todoroki inserted a dildo into Bakugou's already stretched entrance, filled with his dick and the toy.

  


"Ahhnngg.. Todoriki - you shitty - AHHHGG - right there - piece of - mmnggg-" Bakugou cursed. Sweat was dripping off him in excess and Deku moaned as he watched a bullet of sweat slide down Bakugou's arched back. It stopped between the clefts of his ass and accentuated their lewd position.

  


Bakugou grunted as Todoroki gave a harsh thrust and his forearms gave up. He grasped the bed desperately, moving against Shouto and meeting his every thrust. Izuku keened and arched off the bed.

  


Shoto glanced at Izuku and chuckled lowly. Already, Deku was nearing the cusp of his orgasm, the tip of his cock swollen and leaking, his balls near to contaction. He looked debauched and ready. He looke beautiful, so beautiful with his hands tied on the bedposts and his mouth gagged. Bakugou moaned and growled.

  


"Harder, dammit -" Shouto lifted Bakugou's torso so that the other man could wrap his arms around Shouto's head. Bakugou gasped at the movement and presented his neck. Shouto obliged and sucked between the junction of his neck and shoulder while simulaneously thrusting in and out of Bakugou's tight heat.

  


"Mmmrrngg -" Izuku let out as he struggled against his binds and tears gathered in his eyes. Not yet, Shouto panted, not yet as he glanced at Izuku with hooded eyes.

  


Bakugou moaned through gritted teeth. "Fuck - I'm close - Shouto -!" Said man hummed and bit Bakugou's neck. He stiffened, balls contracting and eyes rolling to the back of head. Shouto moaned as he felt Bakugou's entrance tighten around him, almost painfully and he gave a last, harsh thrust before he came. His hands marked themselves on Bakugou's hips, large and flushed. Izuku whimpered and thrust his hips upward in a motion both needy and desperate.

  


Shouto kissed Bakugou tenderly, sucking his bottom lip and entering a battle of tongues with Bakugou. They were both domineering, both harsh, teeth clacking as they roughly kisses each other before their needy and aroused mate. Their Izuku.

  


With a pop, Shouto removed himself from Bakugou and he watched as his cum leaked out of the thoroughly abused hole. It was both arousing and beautiful. Shouto licked his lips and gazed at the bound man.

  


"You're next," He whispered as he and Bakugou positioned before Izuku with eyes gleaming with the promises of an amazing night to remember.


	6. Uraraka Ochako/Toga Himiko

Uravity panted as he hurried to catch up to the female villain, swerving around corners and bumping into unsuspecting rubbish bins on the way.

  


"Dammit-," She grunted, "slow down!" She sped up, her heels meeting harshly with the pavement and exhaling in sharp bursts. It was still bright out, but the further she chased Himiko Toda, the darker the alleyways seemed to become, towering over her womanly frame as she sped through its darkened paths. She growled as she sighted the woman's skirt fluttering in the wind and caught sight of a rubbish bin's cap.

  


Her eyes widened. That's it! She grabbed the cap and activated her power, thus lightening the weight of the cap. She lightened her legs and rushed faster through the alleyways.

  


Almost there - she threw the cap and it zoomed through the air, crashing against the woman's back. She toppled over and Uravity released Zero Gravity on the cap, causing it to drop on the ground with a clang.

  


Ochako or Uravity stopped and bent down. Her hands leaned on her knees as she caught her breath. The villain hissed in pain as her forearms got skinned when she fell.

  


"Owee," She pouted and stared at Uravity, "you hurt me! So rude," Himiko Toga grinned coyly, her eyes swerving back and forth for an escape route.

  


"That's for stealing my blood," Uravity gritted out, "you bitch," Toga-chan giggled, struggling to get up. Uravity stepped forward and before Toga-chan could attempt to escape, the heroine snapped handcuffs on her wrists and held her down.

  


Uravity bent down, her front grazing the back of the woman's beige sweater and whispered in her ears, "I've got you now," Unbeknownst to the heroine, Toga-chan's eyes widened and dilated in arousal, her face flushed and her lips bitten from trying to keep in her moans at the feeling of being handcuffed and held down.

  


Uravity kneeled behind the villain as she patted her down and confiscated her villain paraphernalia one by one. Toga-chan could barely take it. Uravity was so thorough, her hands brushed against her taut nipples and her thighs. She cried out through gritted teeth and Uravity paused in her inspection.

  


Toga-chan stiffened. Damn it, she bit her lips, doing her best not to fidget as the heroine stayed silent and still behind her prone and prostrate form. Ahh - it was torture, Toga worried her lips. 

  


"Why'd you stop? Are you scared?" Toga-chan mock-gasped. Deep inside she wanted the heroine to touch her again. Her skin. He breast. Deep inside her. Toga-chan moaned discreetly. 

  


Why wasn't she doing anything? Toga-chan shivered as a particularly harsh gust passed them by and her skirt fluttered upwards, unintentionally presenting her underwear to Uravity. Her eyes widened. She couldn't take it anymore. Uravity couldn't have not noticed her dripping, dripping sex. She risked glancing behind her. Their eyes met and she noticed Uravity's eyes darken considerably, in lust and in anger.

  


Toga-chan was filled with embarassment and anticipation. This was what she was craving for. Her fantasy. She moaned and bowed her head before arching towards the ground. Her ass was up in the air, showcasing her tight, lacy, black panties dripping with her juices and messing with her knee high socks. The chase always made her so so horny. She licked her lips and wiggled her ass obscenely.

  


"Well?" She could feel Uravity's reluctance and Toga-chan rolled her eyes. Heroes, well, heroines. "Oh, hero~," Uravity's eyes snapped down to hers. "I want it, I want... you," Toga-chan moaned and Uravity snapped into action, and quickly divested Toga-chan of her underwear. It slid off smoothly down her thighs and pooled around her right foot.

  


Uravity gulped. What was she doing? Why was she in such a compromising position in an alley? Not to mention, with a villain? Her eyes glanced at the woman's sex, creamy and swollen. She licked her lips at the sight. She caught herself and her eyes widened with a gasp. The villain glanced at her with a pout.

  


"Hayaku~," She said with a wiggle. Uravity pursed her lips. Ah, fuck it. Her hand found its way to the woman's blushing sex and she teasingly dipped her finger in. Toga-chan gasped and shuddered, pushing against her fingers in an effort to take in more.

  


Uravity smirked and she purred, "Why? Do you want more, you slut," She emphasized this with a sudden pressure on the woman's clit, causing Toga to convulse with pleasure.

  


"Ah~ I want it, give it to me - ahh -," Uravity tutted as she removed her hand from Toga's vaginal entrance. "But," Uravity regarded the villain with a mock confused look, "you're not good. Never have been. So why should I push it in, Himiko Toga?" Uravity leaned down, and whispered into the villains ear while simultaneously licking and sucking on it.

  


Toga-chan's back arched and she whimpered in humiliation and excitement. "Oh, please, please," Toga-chan begged, the pleasure going to her head and filling her with the intense desire to be filled, to be taken. "I'll be good, I'll be - nnggaahh-!" In one fell swoop, Uravity inserted two fingers into Toga-chan and it entered with a lewd squelch. Uravity flushed and bit her lip as the villain moaned haltingly, shuddering against her chest and tightening around her finger.

  


Uravity licked her lips and suckled onto Toga's vulnerable neck. Toga-chan moaned louder, her voice echoing in the silence of the alleyway.

  


Suddenly, warmth disappeared from Toga-chan's back and a wet warmth replaced the fingers in her cunt. She gasped and flinched as pleasure passed through her in debilitating waves, causing her to mumble nonsensical words and moaning intermittently in varying volumes.

  


Uravity's mouth worked wonderfully on Toga-chan's cunt, sucking and lapping up her juices, slurping and fucking her with her tongue and finger. Oh, Toga-chan was in heaven! Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stiffened. Oh - oh - oh! 

  


Uravity slurped up the sudden torrent of juices as Toga came, splashing onto her face and her mouth. She licked her lips and tasted the villain there.

  


Toga panted as she came down from her high and felt, rather than saw, as Uravity's hands came to grasp her hips to lift her so that they were face to face.

  


Toga-chan moaned at the sight of Uravity's spoiled face and without being told, she lapped up her juices on the heroine's face. She moaned as they kissed, their teeth clashing and she tasted blood as her teeth nicked the woman's lips. Not enough to make her transform, she mused in disappointment.

  


They separated with a gasp and as Toga-chan looked into Uravity's eyes, she found herself shuddering in pleasure. She kneeled down and coyly smiled at the woman. Her handcuffs clanked and she licked her lips with a mischievous smile.

  


"Its my turn, hero-chan~," Toga breathed out with dilated eyes and watched as the heroine stripped her lacy pink underwear, as she, the villain, grew more and more aroused.


	7. Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o o f

Tom sat before his desk with his head bowed low. He tightly gripped his quill and sweat pooled on his forehead. He was panting harshly and his tie was undone; so was his red button-up shirt. Abruptly, he gripped the armrest of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white.

  


Tom's other hand went under and he grasped Harry's hair harshly. "Huhh...Haahh...Tom - aahh...!" Said man hissed and Tom let out a dark chuckle.

  


"I strictly remember telling you, 'no teeth', and yet..." Tom trailed off and seized Harry's face between his hand, tilting it towards him. "I have been... educated... in many ways... most of all to... discipline, and conquer... errant, bad boys(1)..." Tom said and used his other hand to trace a pathway on the other man's face with his elegant fingers. Harry whimpered and looked at Tom with captivating and dominating green eyes. "Would you like that Harry? For me to teach you?" Tom smirked as the man bared his teeth at him. The tension in the room rose to near-unbearable levels. He licked his lips.

  


Tom tutted and shifted so that his foot lay atop Harry's crotch. Agonizingly, he stroked the turgid length of Harry's cock and watched as the man arched at his touch with a desperate keen.

  


Tears pooled in Harry's eyes and he blinked palpably to reduce them. His brows furrowed and he breathed, "Just get on with it, Tom." Said man raised a neat brow and tsked.

  


"So impatient, one would think you're too... eager to receive my cock, aren't you, my sweet..." Tom murmured as he continued to fondle Harry's cock into rock-hardness. The other man moaned and pushed obscenely at his probing foot.

  


"Tom," Harry panted despite the angry and indignant look in his eyes, "please... I need - I need you... I need your cock - in me - take me... I'm yours.. Tom - mmngggg!" Harry bit back a scream as Tom squeezed his cock with the foretoes of his foot.

  


Tom purred as he observed the slickness of Harry's body, drenched in sweat, he could smell the musty scent emanating from the man and he leaned in. Tom licked a strip from his neck to the lobe of his ear. He dipped his tongue and nipped it, causing Harry to moan his name loudly.

  


Harry's panting became louder and his tugs more insistent. The taller man slipped his arms around Harry's hips and splayed his hand on his back. Tom lifted him and lay him on the desk.

  


"Tom..Hurry - I - hhaahhh..!" Quickly, Tom stripped Harry of his clothing with an evanesco and Harry's hands traveled towards his trousers, kicking it off in the process.

  


Tom's hands went to his hair and Harry hissed, his nails biting Tom's back as he threw back the buttoned-up shirt. Tom smirked and grabbed Harry's hands, positioning them above his head before attacking his neck with vigour.

  


"Haahh - Tom - hhuhhhngg-" Harry bit back a moan as Tom tweaked and bit his nipples.

  


"You're so hard.." Tom whispered and his hand went between Harry's legs, stroking and squeezing, lavishing more precum into his hands.

  


Harry's breath stuttered and hooked his leg around Tom's waist. "Tom - your cock... please-!" He begged and sucked Tom's neck between his lips. The other man husked out a moan and his other hand quested for his chocolate-flavoured lube; applying them liberally on his fingers. Tom grabbed the cheek of Harry's ass and lathered a massive amount of lube on the twitching ass hole.

  


Abruptly, Tom's hand was between the cheeks of his ass and suddenly, Harry was clenching on a thrusting finger - two - no, three - fingers and he was moaning wantonly against Tom's neck, giving back as much as he was given and moving back and forth through Tom's fingers.

  


"Aahhh.. T-tom... Huuhnngg..-!" Suddenly, Harry felt a hard length pushing against him and he heard a pop as his ass sucked the swollen cock into his warmth.

  


Harry bit back a moan as Tom bottomed out. Every single damn time, he was so full. Tom kissed the junction between his shoulder and neck, murmured, "You alright?" He asked as he swirled his tongue on the sensitive skin of Harry's collarbone. Harry nodded breathlessly and quietly moaned as Tom made tender love with his collarbone. After some time, Harry whispered out, "Move, Tom..." Tom stayed still, kissing him passionately. They came up for air and Harry breathed out impatiently, "Move, merlin damn it..!" Tom's hips snapped into his and he set a grueling rhythm. The slapping of flesh filled the room interspresed with moans and harsh pants. Harry's toes curled and his back arched, with his moans becoming progressively louder. His tongue tolled out and eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure after pleasure zinged through his body at lightning speed, never letting up and torturing his abused ass hole. Harry’s sight became hazy and unbeknownst to him, he was muttering nonsensical words and his smile was goofy and lustful, and moans flowed freely from his bruised lips.

  


"Harder--harder-- Faster, Tom --Faster, fuck! Merlin bedamned, fuck -aahhnn..!" Harry mewled as he felt Tom's cock inside him, grazing his prostate at every slam of his hips. Harry matched his pace, the furious pounding of Tom's cock in his ass, made his eyes roll further back into his sockets and he howled in pleasure.

  


A spring curled tightly in Harry's abdomen and he felt Tom's pace quicken, losing their rhythm as they neared their peak. Tom panted hotly in Harry's ear. "Harry," They exchanged bruising kisses and Tom flicked his tongue onto Harry's, dominating and domineering, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his, "can you feel it?" Harry nodded and breathed out a 'yes' into his mouth. "Then come for me, let me see you.."

  


At a particularly hard and fast roiling of Tom's hips into his, the spring in Harry's stomach uncoiled and his back arched up, toes curling at the fire bursting in his veins and vision fading into black.

  


"Fuck-- Harry..!!" Tom bit his neck and Harry screamed his orgasm soundlessly.

  


The love-making lasted all night, through the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's an awful ending right there. Didn't know what else to write. Got bored...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, these ones are my attempts at writing smut. Not sure if I succeeded but feel free to burn me if I did badly, unrealistically, or just plain weirdly. My mind's pulling me to a dark place.


End file.
